life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Content (Season 1)
There exists a lot of Unused Content that was cut from Life is Strange.The Cutting Room Floor Through unpacking the game files, you can discover several files that weren't used in the game. Those files hint to a lot of plans DONTNOD Entertainment had for the game but which were discarded while under further development, mostly due to budget issues or unnecessity regarding the story. They also reveal a lot of additional information on the characters and their relationships, or possible alternate sequences. Unused Audio There exists a huge amount of unused sound files that can be found in the extracted game files. Unused Text Unused Graphics The following files can or could be found in the game files but weren't used in the finale version of the game. lis3-rachelindarkroom-printed.png|Nathan's drawing printed on paper (meant to be in Chloe's room in "Chaos Theory") 444px-LiS5-NathanMessage.png|Unused message from Nathan Prescott to Mark Jefferson intended for episode 5. Joyce Pola.png|Unused polaroid intended for Joyce Price's character page in Max's journal, most likely as an early concept design. Franck.png|Unused polaroid intended for Frank's character page in Max's journal, most likely as an early concept design. Rachel_Pola.png|Unused Rachel Amber polaroid found in Frank Bowers's journal page files, likely intended as an early concept design of her character page in Max's journal. Franck_balles.png|Unused drawing of Frank's bullets, intended for Frank's character page in Max's journal. Franck_Dessin.png|Unused drawing of Frank, intended for Frank's character page in Max's journal. Rachel_Camera.png|Unused camera drawing, intended for Rachel's character page in Max's journal. Kate_Life.png|Unused drawing, intended for Kate's character page in Max's journal. Unused Locations Some locations were cut from the game but references to them can still be found in the game files.The Cutting Room Floor - Locations There also is unused concept art of locations that aren't explorable in the game, for example of Samuel Taylor's janitor room. Janitor office.jpg|Concept art for Samuel's janitor room by Edouard Caplain.Twitter post by Edouard Caplain Unused Scenes Unused Concept Art Sketch.jpg|Concept art sketch for a cut scene by Edouard Caplain, depicting Max Caulfield, Chloe Price and Warren Graham on the right.Twitter post by Edouard Caplain There was a planned hospital scene for "Polarized" which was meant to happen between David Madsen saving Max in the Dark Room and the scene at the diner during the storm. In this quick scene, David would have brought Max to the hospital after freeing her from the Dark Room, but Max would have escaped to go get the photo from Warren. It was stated by Michel Koch that they scrapped this scene because it "didn't add much to the story and they preferred to focus their energy on more dialog and time between Max and Chloe after."Twitter post by Michel Koch Edouard-caplain-bus-impact-hd.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain for a cut scene in "Polarized". Unused Video Sequences These two videos appear to be an early version of the intro of Episode 3. TCRF Life Is Strange BIK E3 1A Insertion3.bik TCRF Life Is Strange BIK Intro E3.bik This video is an early version of the Episode 5 teaser video.This file was removed from Episode 3's files with Episode 4's release. TCRF Life Is Strange BIK E3 9A DarkRoom.bik Replaced Music In the leaked build of "Out of Time", the music on the jukebox can be changed to "As The Crow Flies". Leaked Plot Points A user called kcbeliever leaked plot points after the release of Chrysalis. Leaked Build On February 6, 2015 a incomplete build of Episode 2: Out of Time leaked. References Category:Unused Content Category:Life is Strange